JMN Database:Canonical sequence
Since the Judge Mia Network Database is a combination of four webseries and other canon material, the definitive order of the combined episodes and material may be uncertain. This is the list that puts every episode in the Miaverse is a specific order. ("Just-In-Time Justice" and "Schools & Houses" are purposely missing from the list; They are both non-canon). Each name includes the way in which they are correctly punctuated/emphasized in an article. Episodes and minisodes are written with quotation marks surrounding the titles ("Velvet vs. Leamy", "Judge Mia Meets Supermonkey"). YouTube videos and Buck's Lil' World episodes are written without any punctuation (Buck's Lil' World 0504, Judge Mia Podcast Ep. 3). Blog posts and other prose are written in italics (Me vs. Wild, Day 1, Turkey Talk with the Guac). List #'1309' "Velvet vs. Leamy" #'1309' "The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey" #'1309' "Grouch vs. Private" #'1309' "Judge Mia's Thanksgiving" #'1309' "Judge Mia: Behind the Gavel" #'1309' "Nigel vs. Buck" #'1309' "A Very Mia Christmas" #'1310' "Cute vs. Cute" #'1310' "Brownfeather vs. the Logger Union" #'1310' "You Are Mia" #'1310' "The New Doo" #'1310' "Grouch vs. Fat-Bear" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0401 #'1310' "Chelsea vs. Uni Buni" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0402 #'1310' "Judge Mia's Valentine's Day" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0403 #'1310' "Honeymoon of Horror" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0404 #'1310' Write-an-Episode Contest Video #'1310' Judge Mia is interviewed on the Semi-Mid-Tea Time Show with Pooh! #'1310' "Kernelle vs. CamCam" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0501 #'1310' "Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0502 #'1310' "The People vs. Hipper" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0503 #'1310' "Judge Mia and the St. Patrick's Day Surprise" #'1310' "Jury Fury" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0504 #'1310' "Judge Maya" (episode) #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0505a #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0505b (deleted scene) #'1310' "Buck's Lil' World: Easter Spectacular" #'1310' "Bobby Jane vs. His Parents" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0601 #'1310' "Hipper vs. Chipper" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0602 #'1310' "Turdsley vs. Fat-Bear" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0603 #'1310' "When Mia Met Barry" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0604 #'1310' "Buck's Lil' Earth" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0605 #'1310' "Nut vs. the Bananomanomans" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0606 #'1310' "The Justice Bride" #'1310' Buck's Lil' World 0607 #'1310' "Judge Mia Meets Supermonkey" #'1311' "Birdena vs. JMN Studios" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0701 #'1311' "Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0702 #'1311' "The Monkamorphs" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0703 #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0704 #'1311' "Judge Buck" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0705 #'1311' "The Return of Judge Maya" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0706 #'1311' "Postcards from Buck" (episode) #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0707 #'1311' "Chillin with the Chus" #'1311' "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0801 #'1311' "Croakella vs. Schnauzette" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0802 #'1311' "Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0803 #'1311' "The Revenge of Judge Maya" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0804 #'1311' "Birdena vs. Geezer Groves" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0901 #'1311' "Turd Love" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 0902 #'1311' "Grouch vs. Mama Java" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1001 #'1311' "Brownflesh" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1002 #'1311' "No Shell for Turd" #'1311' "Night of the Living Ape" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1004 #'1311' "The Haunted" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1005 #'1311' "Judge Mia's Halloween" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1006 #'1311' Judge Mia Retirement Video #'1311' When one door closes, another door opens #'1311' Meet My Fam Part 1: Fransisco #'1311' Meet My Fam Part 2: Matilda #'1311' Meet My Fam Part 3: The Twins #'1311' Meet My Fam Part 4: Murphy #'1311' Meet My Fam Part 5: Reynolds #'1311' Me, Missing? Never. #'1311' YOU Decide My Fate #'1311' Me vs. Wild, Day 1 #'1311' Me vs. Wild, Day 2 #'1311' Me vs. Wild, Day 3 #'1311' Turkey Talk with the Guac #'1311' "Buck's Lil' World: April Fools' Spectacular" #'1311' "So Sue Me!" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1003 #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1101 #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1102 #'1311' "The Dark Side of the Mutt" #'1311' "Brownfeather's Prophecy" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1103 #'1311' Judgie Drew and the Clue of the Frog Scat #'1311' "Crappy Anniversary" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1104 #'1311' "Buck vs. Hipper" #'1311' Buck's Lil' World 1105 #'1311' "Judge Mia Forever" #'1336' "Pilot" #'1336' "Neighborhood Barbecue" #'1336' "Work Problems" #'1336' "HOA" #'1336' "Sweet Sixteen" #'1336' "Parents Day" #'1336' "The Duel" #'1336' "Goodbye, Mom...Hello, Life!" #'1336' "Custody Wars: Part 1" #'1336' "Custody Wars: Part 2" #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 1 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 2 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 3 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 4 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 5 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 6 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 7 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 8 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 9 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 10 #'1336' Jasmine Vlog 11 #'1336' "Christmas in Monkeytown" #'1337' "The Funeral" #'1337' "Fake-A-Wish"